Media content stores associated with (e.g., owned by) the same entity (e.g., Redbox kiosks) are often located at multiple locations within a particular geographic region (e.g., within a particular city, community, metropolitan area, etc.). A user desiring to rent, purchase, or otherwise access a media content instance (e.g., a movie or video game) from one of the media content stores located within the geographic region may ascertain the location of the various media content stores by accessing a map interface presented by a mobile device (e.g., a map interface associated with a mobile device application and/or a website). The map interface may display icons representative of the various media content stores within a graphical depiction of a map of the geographic region. The user may then select a particular icon to access additional information (e.g., an address) associated with the icon's corresponding media content store.
Unfortunately, it is difficult for a user to readily ascertain which of the various media content stores shown in the map interface have a particular media content instance of interest to the user available for vending (e.g., in stock and available for rental). For example, a user may have previously bookmarked (i.e., flagged) a media content instance as being of interest to the user. To determine whether the bookmarked media content instance is available for vending at the various media content stores, the user may have to switch to a different interface (e.g., a browsing interface), search for the media content instance within the different interface, and then select an option to present a list of media content stores that currently have the bookmarked media content instance available for vending. This process may be confusing, cumbersome, disjointed, and difficult to perform, especially when a user is interested in locating media content stores that have multiple media content instances of interest to the user that are available for vending.